


Fire and Ice

by CharlieWilde



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Falling In Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieWilde/pseuds/CharlieWilde
Summary: Trapped in a cave, with the world around them falling apart - Bobby and Johnny have to find some way to keep the flame of hope alive.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fire and Ice

It had been an absolute clusterfuck. Apocolypse and his minions had torn through everybody; X-Men, X-Force, Fantastic Four - even the Avengers. The world was now laid to waste, and all because Charles Xavier wouldn't listen to Tony Stark, and opened the portal to let Longshot go home - and let Apocalypse and his hordes back through.

They were scattered now, all of the remaining mutants, all of the remaining heroes, battered and broken and fighting for survival.

In a cave, somewhere in Washington State, Johnny Storm laid Bobby Drake's head gently down onto a makeshift pillow of ferns and moss. Bobby wasn't too badly injured, but had taken a hefty blow to the head when the Space Needle had exploded, and Johnny had needed to get him as far away as possible while under heavy fire. Johnny was sure that his sister and Reed would be okay without them - at least, that's what he hoped. The world had gone to shit, and things had never looked more bleak.

To be honest, Johnny wished they could have landed somewhere a bit nicer but beggars can't be choosers, right? He looked around at the dingy surroundings, then down at his suit which was torn to shreds. Bobby's, too was hanging off of him. He wasn't sure what type of ammunition Apocalypse's soldiers were using, but it certainly wasn't fashion friendly.

Bobby gave a low moan and rolled over, squinting through the pain in his eyes. "Where are we?" 

"Somewhere safe. For now." Johnny told him.

"What about the others?"

Johnny couldn't meet his friend's gaze. "I'm sorry. The X-Men, they're..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't know for sure if they were dead, but no-one could have survived a blast of that magnitude, surely? "It's over. Apocalypse has won."

"You can't say that!"

"You didn't see what I did - all the horror, all the suffering, all the destruction and death. Even if anyone's still alive, it's... it's hopeless."

Bobby reached up and placed his hand on his friend's cheek. Wiping away a tear with his thumb. "You can't lose hope. You can't."

Johnny put his hand over Bobby's. He wanted to make a joke about Iceman being a bit too overfamiliar but, in truth, his friend's attempt at reassuring him was really sweet, and it made him feel... uncomfortable, but in a good way? If that was possible? "I'm sorry." He repeated. "I can't help it. I don't know why but... I'm scared." He didn't know it, but the stress that the last few days had caused had built up so much that he was on the verge of collapse, both physically and mentally. 

"Hey." Bobby soothed. "It's okay. You're okay." He sat up and put his arms around Johnny, stroking his hair and clutching him tightly.

Johnny let out an involuntary sob and clung onto Bobby for a few moments. The images of the recent battles echoed in his mind's eye, and he squeezed them tightly in the hope that they would go away. If the world truly was at an end, there were far worse places for him to be. He breathed in deeply and his nose was filled with Bobby's scent. It was strangely intoxicating - Johnny wasn't sure if it was just because of the adrenaline, but his pulse was racing and the smell of Bobby's skin was only making it run faster. Johnny was confused, but elated at the same time and he didn't want the embrace to end. 

However, Bobby began to release his grip and move away to end the hug. "Look, we'll rest up here for a bit, then we'll..." He began. His face was just inches away from Johnny's when, to his surprise, his friend's head darted forward and their lips met.

Johnny had no idea where the impulse to kiss Bobby had come from, all he knew that - at that moment - it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. As soon as he had done it, though, he saw the look of shock on Bobby's features and a wave of shame and fear spread over him. He shifted his position, ready to leap up from the cave floor and run, but as he did so, Bobby grabbed his hands to stop him. Johnny stared at the smooth, pale knuckles and then up into Bobby's diamond blue eyes. He sat there, transfixed as Bobby's head leaned towards him.

Bobby was just as surprised as Johnny - if not more so - but his friend's kiss had sent shockwaves through him like a nuclear reaction, and his whole body had responded with such positivity that Bobby couldn't bear to let Johnny go, not now. When he saw that Johnny was about to run, he reacted instinctively, not sure where it would lead but knowing that he would hate himself forever if he let the man get away.

Bobby's kiss was more softer, quicker, almost just a brush of the lips, but it sent sparks between them all the same. Both men sat back and looked at each other, their bodies shivering with anticipation, neither knowing how to make the next move. It was Bobby who broke the deadlock, raising his hand again to stroke Johnny's face. He stared intently at Johnny, taking in his powerful jawline, his deep, soulful eyes, his full, thick lips. He couldn't bear it any longer - he pulled Johnny gently towards him and kissed him, softly to begin with but then with increasing passion and, eventually, lust. Johnny kissed back hard, throwing his arms back around his friend and pulling them both tightly together.

They remained locked there for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a few minutes, and when they paused for breath, their shoulders were heaving and their skins were on fire. As they knelt there, Bobby ran his hands across Johnny's chest, feeling the muscles rippling under his fingertips. The fabric of Johnny's suit was hanging from his frame in strips and there was no barrier when Bobby's hand started to make its way down past Johnny's stomach and towards his crotch. Johnny didn't break his gaze as Bobby hesitantly slipped his hand down, wrapping his fingers around Johnny's rapidly stiffening penis. He trailed the tips along Johnny's shaft, which made his friend gasp and writhe under his touch. All the while, they held their gaze, watching each other closely with rising intensity.

Bobby's suit was, if anything, even more torn, and it only took a brush of Johnny's hand for it to fall from his shoulders and down to the floor. Johnny looked in wonder as Bobby's lithe figure was revealed, noting specifically that his friend didn't appear to be wearing any underwear. 

Bobby guessed what Johnny was about to say. "I like to let them breathe." He smirked.

Johnny smiled broadly, he was perfectly happy with this as it meant that he got an instant glimpse of Bobby's dick, thick and veiny with a bulbous head. Johnny's was longer and smoother, and was now fully erect under Bobby's manipulations. Johnny was beginning to breathe heavily, but he didn't want to rush anything and he certainly didn't want this to end too soon - so he removed Bobby's expert digits and placed the hand on his hip, shuffled forward and kissed Bobby again, deeper and harder than before. Bobby let out a sigh of contentment and melted into his friend's arms as they sank down onto their sides on the ground.

Using a combination of their hands, feet and friction, they removed the remainder of their clothes and now their warm, toned bodies were pressed together as their hands explored each other's skin. Bobby grabbed Johnny's butt and squeezed tight, eliciting a yelp of excitement, followed by a gasp of pleasure as Bobby stroked a finger around Johnny's hole. 

Johnny pressed his forehead against Bobby's and closed his eyes, focusing on the wonderful new feelings and sensations as Bobby worked his cock with one hand and his hole with the other. "Wait," Johnny breathed, "I can't hold on..."

"It's okay." Bobby laughed softly. "You don't have to."

"No." Johnny, firmly removed Bobby's hold. "I want to..."

"What?" Bobby was breathing heavily. He knew what Johnny wanted to do, he just wanted to tease his friend.

"I want to... I want..."

Bobby felt a pang of guilt as Johnny's face screwed up with the effort of trying to find the words, and he decided to let him off the hook. shuffling his pelvis forwards, he raised a leg and draped it over Johnny's hip, using his calf to guide Johnny's butt towards him and a hand to manoeuvre Johnny's cock to his entrance. Bobby didn't know what he was doing, to be honest, he was just working on impulse - on what felt right. When he felt Johnny's tip press up against him, though, his body reacted automatically and his lower half instantly froze over, as if to keep Johnny out. Bobby tried to stop it but it was an instinctive reaction and he was momentarily crestfallen.

Johnny saw the look on his friend's face and cupped Bobby's chin in his hand. "Flame on." He whispered softly, igniting just his cock through sheer control. The sudden burst of heat melted Bobby's ice momentarily, allowing Johnny access and also creating enough lubrication for him to slide in easily.

Bobby's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Johnny push inside and his breath caught in his throat. Then he let out a moan of ecstasy as his friend slid further in, feeling the powerful muscle fill him up with every available inch. Bobby rolled over onto his back, pulling Johnny with him, and he held his friend's face in his hands as Johnny began to thrust in and out, increasing in pace and urgency with every stroke. 

Johnny reached down and grasped Bobby's cock in a fist, rhythmically pumping in time with his thrusting. He was so close, but he didn't want to finish before Bobby was ready. But when Bobby looked straight in his eyes and smiled with unbearable happiness, Johnny couldn't contain it any longer and he exploded, his body shaking with pleasure. Watching Johnny's release sent Bobby over the edge as well, and their climaxes came just moments apart.

Afterwards, they remained fixed together, wrapped in each other's warmth, connected in a way that neither would have thought possible and, for the first time in a few days, they both knew that there was still so much to fight for - moments like this gave them hope that the world could be saved. It had to be - there was no way they were going to let this be the last time they felt this happy.


End file.
